TRIGUN: Beta
by Seras B. North
Summary: As Vash works to help Mina win the dance contest, Meryl and Maggie begin to suspect something is wrong. A bad feeling alerts the gunman to a dark presence as unseen enemies lurk in the shadows
1. Planet Calisto, part 1

This is mostly an Alternate Universe fan fiction, but you'll see what I mean later. This will be the first set of episodes in a series. It's different, and I hope you all like it.

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 01: Planet Calisto, part 1

Meryl walked through the Calisto docking station, full of various shops and restaurants. Usually, she didn't work jobs alone, but her old partner injured his leg badly and had to be moved to a desk job.

For now, she was working alone. On a very unsavory mission, no less! She had to find and collar a man known as the "Human Typhoon". There was no serious information about him, facts were never consistent.

What was known was that he wore a red coat, was tall, and an infamous womanizer!

She shook her head, trying to dismiss the idea of the Human Typhoon trying to bed her- as was suggested by a tactless female co-worker. She blushed darkly, her crimson cheeks framed by short dark locks.

Calisto was nice place, lush and green- with oceans and lakes. The last place she had been was like a desert.

Still, when she was here, looking for the infamous man, she couldn't help but shake the feeling as if this had happened before- but she had never been to Calisto!

He was also known as "Vash the Stampede". At any rate, he had to found and made to curve his destructive habits. No one had heard of the Human Typhoon on this planet, and that was all the better.

.o.o.o.

"I have my whole life ahead of me." Vash thought as he walked into the station, passing under the arches. "I finally have a chance to do things differently, as fresh start!" He thought.

He then spotted a café. "I hope they have donuts." He remarked. He set out for the café, not really watching where he was going.

.o.o.o.

Meryl went through the files again. She had to keep an eye out for him, he would be here soon. "He must be extremely cunning," She thought. "I'll have to try hard to outwit him, it's not like he'll just be dropped right in front of me!" She thought.

Crash!

Meryl's table was now overturned and a hapless man was lying face down in her lap!

"Ahh!" The insurance girl screamed.

The blond looked up at her. He took on a very professional tone. "I'm aware that this must seem a little odd to you, but if you just thought about how 'funny' this is then—"

He was cut off when she slapped him in the face. "Lecher!" She screeched, red faced. "Go! I'm busy!" She yelled.

Vash scooted away.

Meryl straitened her suit out and looked around. She was thoroughly flustered by this and had to hastily move on. "I'd better start looking for him." She thought as she left the café.


	2. Planet Calisto, part 2

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 02: Planet Calisto, part 2

"Well, that wasn't the most elegant entrance." Vash commented as he gathered up his things. He then looked over to his side to see that there was a briefcase sitting next to him. "Uh oh."

.o.o.o.

Meryl huffed as she walked along. Nothing looked suspicious yet, but she wouldn't let her guard down. She reached for her briefcase, only to realize that she no longer had it on her person. "Oh no, where is it?" She exclaimed.

At the other end of the pavilion, a tall blond looked around frantically for the owner of the briefcase. "This is awful." He pouted.

The gunman looked around for a while, unable to pick the form of the girl out of the crowd. He frowned, recalling her. Her height certainly would make spotting her difficult, but he was not willing to get stuck with someone else's possessions.

He briefly bumped into a man in a dark blue suit. Vash caught the glint in his yellow eyes, noting that his hair matched the color of his suit. "Have I seen—" He wondered, but then noticed a familiar (and decidedly short) form in the distance.

.o.o.o.

Meryl stopped when she felt as if she was being watched, and the fact that there was a tree-like shadow being cast upon her. She looked up at the tall form beside her. "You again?" She groaned. He was ridiculously tall, and dressed in a pair of brown pants and a white shirt, with a large pack sling over his shoulder.

"You left this in the café." He replied, handing her a dark brown leather briefcase.

"Oh," She replied, somewhat in surprise. "Thank you." She then added, trying to seem sincere.

"Sorry about earlier, I wasn't watching were I was going." Vash conceded, trying to smile demurely.

The Insurance Girl shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"Not be rude, but what are you doing here, in the port, by yourself?" Vash asked.

She smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" She then asked after a moment. After seeing him nod, she went on. "I'm on a stake-out, looking for Vash the Stampede."

"Who's he?" Vash asked with a smile.

"A super dangerous gunman, he left Gunsmoke and came here, I was hired to find him and keep him in line." She explained.

"Sound dangerous." He remarked gravely.

"Yes, this man is very dangerous, and he is also a shameless womanizer- but he won't get the better of me, I've got my eye out for him." Meryl explained proudly.

"Maybe I should stick around for a while, in case this 'Vash' shows up." He offered.

Meryl smiled. "Thanks, I guess." She paused. "I didn't catch your name."

"Erickson."

.o.o.o.

Uh oh, I wonder what will happen next. And what is Vash up to?

Thanks to Saraki and Hope-is-4ever for reviewing my story. The next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Planet Calisto, part 3

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 03: Planet Calisto, part 3

"So you were sent by Bernardeli to find the 'Human Typhoon'?" Vash asked Meryl.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm a hazard agent- so I specialize in cases involving particularly unsavory elements." She explained. "I used to have partner, but he got his leg seriously injured in a previous case- and it never healed properly."

"Are you ever worried about doing this alone?" Vash asked politely.

The sun hung lazily in the sky as the two spoke.

Meryl smiled. "I can take care of myself, my field name is 'Derringer Meryl' after all." She replied, smiling broadly.

"Why do they call you that?"

She just smiled again. "You'll have to guess that." She answered. "I don't think I got your name." She remarked.

He smiled. "Erickson."

"Well then, Erickson, it's nice to meet you." Meryl spoke in a formal tone. She held out her hand and shook the hand of the man across from her.

Meryl ordered a salad for herself and then turned to 'Erickson'. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Do you have pastries?" Vash asked the waitress.

The woman gingerly motioned towards the display counter across the dining area. "Over there."

The tall blond arose and went over to the counter. Meryl smiled slightly while he was away. After a few moments, he returned with a plate of donuts.

"Thanks." Vash spoke with a hint of almost childlike happiness in his voice.

Meryl smiled. "No problem."

A woman watched them speak from a distance. Her hair hung down over one side of her face, obscuring her right eye. She then stood up and left the restaurant.

Hal Whitefox watched the simulation on his screen, the image of the satellite moved across the digital view of the screen.

A red light lit up on one of the control panels in the lab. One of the scientists called Hal over to the link. "Sir, there is a call for you- from 'Blue Note'."

"Patch it into the main screen." Hal answered.

The screen flickered to life, displaying a shadowy figure on it. "Whitefox, what is the status of the project?" He asked.

"Right on schedule, less than two months till launch sir."

"Good, I await further developments."

"Yes, of course, Blue Note." Hal replied.

Hal turned to face the group of scientists around him. "Keep up the work; we must have 'Titan 4' ready for launch on the prescribed day."

.o.o.o.

Vash and Meryl left the restaurant.

She turned and looked up at him. "I'm glad I met you." She began.

"Yeah." Vash replied.

"This is certainly a relief now that you're here- Vash the Stampede!" She finished as she crossed her arms.

-End of Part 03-

.o.o.o.

Well, surprise, it seems that Meryl was actually just playing dumb. Not too surprising- she is a trained agent of Bernardeli.

Another cameo in this one, but I won't say who. Anyway, the plot (or whatever this is) appears to actually coming together. Let me know what you all think.


	4. Planet Calisto, part 4

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 04: Planet Calisto, part 4

.o.o.o.

Vash sighed, accepting the fact that he had been recognized. "How did you figure it out?" He asked.

She smiled triumphantly at him. "It's my job to read people, and you had 'Vash the Stampede' written all over you." She explained. "I know how to read the little things, like the things people do when they lie." She added. "But," she paused. "It also was obvious when you ordered those donuts." She finished, wagging a finger at him.

"What do you want from me?" Vash asked, dryly.

Meryl crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Vash, it is now my duty to make sure that you don't cause too much damage while here on Calisto, so you can think of me as your chaperone." She explained.

He sighed, taking in what she had just told him. The strange part of this was that he had on overwhelming sense of déjà vu. "I feel like I know you, somehow." Vash began. "Have you ever been to Silverthorn?"

Meryl frowned at the gunman's attempt at redirection. "No, I have not been to Silverthorn, and quite trying to change the subject!" The raven-haired girl dismissed the fleeting familiar vibe he gave off.

Vash threw up his hands in defeat. "I surrender. "Vash lied, secretly planning a way to evade the bothersome girl.

Meryl smiled keenly at his admission. "Good, I knew you'd see things my way."

Vash donned his red coat in exited the bathroom, his long clothing shifting around him in a flourish of blinding red. Vash was now a strange contrast to his forced companion, who was dressed in a white outfit, complete with matching cloak.

The two began exiting the pavilion, unknown to them that they were being watched by invasive eyes. A woman with lilac hair looked down from the second level of the pavilion. Her tan coat hung from her tall form as she held a strange black cat in her arms. "Could that be him?" She asked.

"Meow."

"Yes, you're right, we can't jump to conclusions." She told the cat, glancing into its large yellow eyes briefly and then released it. "Keep an eye on them."

"Mew."

She smiled. "Good, now go and watch them 'Lord Cat'." She instructed, releasing the black cat and letting it wonder off.

-End of Part 4-

.o.o.o.

Who is this woman that is watching Vash and Meryl?

And it seems that Kouro Neko has made his appearance at last, but what do these changes mean?


	5. By the Books, part 1

The 2nd adventure begins for Vash and Meryl, but things are never what they seem and trouble is always lurking just around the corner. . .

I'm hoping to take things a little different direction with this one.

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 05: By the Books: part 1

The Pavilion was linking to the port station, but beyond the pavilion was a small town known as Duloc. It was convenient for travelers because it provided place to stay overnight after arriving at the Port.

Vash walked along casually, observing the various buildings and structures, when one caught his eye!

Meryl was too busy taking in the sights to notice that Vash had given her the slip, but it would be certain that she would be less then happy when she discovered the gunman had ditcher her!

.o.o.o.

Vash ducked into the archaic library before Meryl had managed to spot him making his escape. He glanced around at the old wooden structure around him and the towering book shelves that seemed to rise all the way up to the ceiling.

"Wow. . ." He murmured as he took in the expanse of the inner world around him. The library looked as if it could go on almost indefinitely, but the true depths were unknown because the shelves obscured his view.

The place looked pretty old and worn out, but it still looked sturdy enough to be a safe hideout for him. "This could work."

"Can I help you?" spoke a voice that failed to conceal the feeling of painful shyness.

Vash whirled around to see an odd look young woman before him. She was fair skinned with dark shaggy hair and light brown eyes. The most striking thing was that she was practically eye-level with him! Her slender build helped to compliment what must have surely been a very elongated form.

'She looks like an Amazon!' Vash though to himself. "Um, no, I'm just looking around right now." He replied politely.

"Oh, okay." She replied dully. "Um, well my name is Maggie. . . and if you need anything, I'll be here." She explained and returned to a desk in the corner of the room.

Vash shook his head and began to venture into the library's inner depths. "Odd girl."

.o.o.o.

A sudden chill went down Meryl's spine and she turned around to see that she was once again alone. ". . .Vash!" She screamed in annoyance. "You think you can ditch me? You're sadly mistaken!" She exclaimed.

She then set out to find the missing gunman and beet the hell out of him for bailing on her.

.o.o.o.

Vash continued to venture further into the Library. The tall book shelves made it hard for any descent amount of light to reach him. He had made the decision that he had to get rid of Meryl. In the long run, it really was best for both of them.

He sat down on a nearby stool and looked around. All of the book shelves had those weird old ladders attached to them so that the upper heights could be reached.

Was he doing this for her own good, or was he just running away again. It always seemed like he was running away from one thing or another. Was it for others or for his selfish needs? He needed to think about it, he needed to think about a lot of things.

Vash shook his head and got back up on his feet and began walking again when he started to hear a rumbling sound around him. "What the hell?" He exclaimed and began to pick up speed as the noise got closer and louder.

He broke into a sprint back towards the way he came, when something broke through one of the shelves.

Vash looked up at the giant beast. It was some kind dragon, and it appeared to made out of paper! Vash drew his gun and fired at it, but the rounds simply passed through it and it advanced towards him, growling.

"This looks bad." Vash remarked as he began to step back, away from the monster. He backed up into a wall. "Uh oh!"

The beast closed in on him.

-End of part 1-

-Continued in episode 6-

.o.o.o.

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and the guest star in it. See you all around. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

See you later.

-Seras B. North


	6. By the Books, part 2

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 06: By the Books, part 2

.o.o.o.

Vash could here the noise getting louder and began to make his way back the way he came, but something burst through one of the shelves and cut off his escape rout.

It appeared to be some kind of monster, yet it was made of paper that was shaped in the form of a giant dragon.

Instinctively, the gunman drew his customized weapon and fired upon it, but the rounds simply passed through the soft outer hide of the creature. It stared him down fiercely. Vash gulped and stepped back, until he bumped into a book shelf.

"Uh oh." He remarked as he looked up at the advancing paper dragon. It lunged at him, but he ducked out of the way at the last minute and escaped it by moving deeper into the library.

.o.o.o.

Meryl looked up, in the distance, she heard a crashing sound. It didn't take long for the field agent to recognize the commotion as violence. "Vash!" She exclaimed.

.o.o.o.

Maggie sifted through the papers on her desk, listlessly going through the paperwork. Even for a quiet, reserved person like herself, such things eventually grew tiresome. She felt as if she wanted something more, something more exciting.

"So dull. . ." She complained as she worked on the papers and filed them again. She longed for an excuse to get out and see the world. Yet, in a way, she felt tied to family duties. Her family had tended to the library for generations.

Could she simply walk away from it all?

A few moments passed in silence till she heard the sounds of crashes going on in the depths of the library. "That guy?" She murmured.

She reached for her coat and slipped it on. She then began advancing towards the path that the stranger had taken. "What the heck is going on now?" She spoke softly.

"Hey!"

Maggie turned and spotted a short girl in white jacked and skirt with a matching cloak and black legging. "Who are you?" Maggie asked.

"My name is Meryl Stryfe and I work for Bernardeli Insurance." She replied. "Have you seen a man in a red coat with blond hair about. . . height." Meryl added after looked at the other girl and having too look up meet her gaze.

"Yes," She replied at length. "He went into the inner depths." She replied and pointed to the shadowy areas dominated by towing book shelves.

"We need to find him." Meryl announced.

The two began to go after Vash. Maggie stopped and looked at her. "By the way, I'm Maggie Mui."

Meryl smiled. "Good to meet you."

The two vanished into the inner depths, and after a time, and old man with a long white beard. He wore a long black cloak with the hood down a strange cap over his head. His old eyes looked around, through old spectacles.

Another figure appeared beside him. "Honored Grandfather, is Maggie here?" He asked. The young man wore a blue suit and had long black hair that was braded in the back.

"She is near, young one." The old man replied. "Come now, Samuel, we must find her soon."

Samuel nodded and the two of them began to search the area.

.o.o.o.

Vash ran frantically through the seemingly endless maze of shelves and walls. "What is this thing?" He exclaimed, rounding another corner.

He was thoroughly confused. He was being chased by a giant dragon creature made out of paper that could not be harmed by bullets. And on top of this, he was hopelessly lost and getting further and further into an area that he knew nothing off.

"I can't believe this is actually happening to me!" He cried out in frustration.

He had to keep up the pace- he could here the thing not too far behind him and he feared that it was only a matter of time before it caught up to him.

.o.o.o.

Maggie and Meryl made their way through the winding paths of the tall shelves.

"What caused that hole back their?" Meryl asked.

"I'm exactly sure, but I have few theories about it, and none of them are very comforting." She replied softly without looking over her shoulder back at the other girl behind her.

"What kind of theories?" Meryl asked apprehensively.

Maggie stopped and turned around to look at her. "There are more powerful things in this library beside books." She replied. "Ancient texts capable of forging dangerous creatures out of common place materials."

"How?" Meryl asked.

"The books build them, but with out a person who has relieved proper training in the arts can control them." She answered. "These people are paper masters- like me." Maggie finished.

"Paper Masters?" Meryl asked.

Maggie nodded. "Yes, the ability to manipulate forms through the power of the mind, and in our case- paper." She explained. "My family has been studying and mastering the art of Telekinesis with paper."

"So, if one of these is on the loose, than only you can stop it?" Meryl asked.

"Conventional weapons will be ineffective against him, the only was to stop is for a Paper Master to deactivate it." Maggie finished.

"But why are they loose in the first place?" Meryl asked.

"That's what I'm wondering about as well." Maggie answered with a sigh.

Meryl shook her head. "Our first concern should be finding Vash before on of them gets too him first."

Maggie nodded.

Then as scream cut through the area.

"Oh no!" Meryl exclaimed.

The two of them took off to find Vash before it was too late!

They rounded a corner in time to see a snake-like creature staring down at them. Before they could react, it lashed out of them and sent them flying into a bookshelf that collapsed onto them!

Clouds of dust shot up around them and filled the area with dust clouds.

Meryl crawled out of the rubble and looked towards where Maggie lay, not moving. She then looked up at the monster advancing on them. Maggie was pinned under the shelf and Meryl could do nothing to get her free. However, she was also unwilling to abandon her now found acquaintance. She began to feel trapped.

It looked down at them evilly and hissed. Then, the beast exploded and scraps off paper flew out in all directions and rained down around them.

Maggie began to stir and look up. Weakly, she squinted and spoke. "p-p-Paper m-Master?" She mumbled.

-End of Chapter 6-

.o.o.o.

Well, I tried to make this one a bit longer than the previous installments. Hopefully, this one had a bit more depth to it than the last.

I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's been kind enough to support me with their reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Later,

-Seras B. North


	7. By the Books, part 3

The first four chapters were just around 500 words, give or take a few dozen words or so. Anyway, chapter five was about 750 words and I was hoping to increase this while not letting the "episodes" drag out too long.

I decided to take the request to make them longer to heart. You may have noticed that the last chapter was a bit larger- at 1149 words. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer for the most part, as this series will have a definite episodic feel to it.

You may have observed that the last two chapters ended with classic "Cliff-Hanger" scenes. This way, you'll be left wondering what might happened next.

P.s. Vas has his trademark red coat on, but it has both sleeves on it (you'll understand later). And he has the boots from the original outfit, but he's wearing normal clothes underneath the jacket.

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 07: By the Books, part 3

.o.o.o.

They rounded a corner in time to see a snake-like creature staring down at them. Before they could react, it lashed out of them and sent them flying into a bookshelf that collapsed onto them!

Clouds of dust shot up around them and filled the area with dust clouds.

Meryl crawled out of the rubble and looked towards where Maggie lay, not moving. She then looked up at the monster advancing on them. Maggie was pinned under the shelf and Meryl could do nothing to get her free. However, she was also unwilling to abandon her now found acquaintance. She began to feel trapped.

It looked down at them evilly and hissed. Then, the beast exploded and scraps off paper flew out in all directions and rained down around them.

Maggie began to stir and look up. Weakly, she squinted and spoke. "p-

Paper m-Master?" She mumbled.

"What?" Meryl said groggily as she looked around.

Two men stepped forward; one of them looked old with a long white beard while the other had long black hair.

"Maggie!" The old man exclaimed.

The two of them managed to lift of the rubble and pull Maggie out from underneath it.

The younger man helped Meryl up onto her feat. "Thank you." She replied as she dusted herself off.

They gathered around Maggie, and the older man shook her gently, saying her name. She eventually came around and looked up at him. "Grandfather?" She spoke.

"What is going on here, my dear?" He asked her gently.

"Honored Grandfather, this girl's friend is lost within the library and a monster is loose as well." She answered. "We fear that the monster is pursuing him as we speak."

The man shook his head and then turned to the younger one. "Samuel, go with this young lady and find the stranger, I must stay here and speak with Maggie."

Samuel nodded. "Yes." He then led Meryl with him to go look for Vash.

Everything was going on so fast for her. Meryl's head was spinning from all of the new information she was taking in. "Vash, you are so gonna get it when I find you!" She thought bitterly.

.o.o.o.

Vash tripped while running and fell onto his stomach. He managed to pull himself back up. He heard the creature coming around the corned and rammed himself into a shelf, knocking it onto it as it passed under it.

Vash stepped back and sighed. "That'll show it!" He thought out loud with some measure of certainty in his tone.

Then, the creature burst through the overturned shelf and came after him again. Vash went pale and turned to run. "This has to be a nightmare!" He yelled. As he ran, he could have sworn that he passed a small black cat with large yellow eyes.

"What. . .?" He thought to himself as he kept running. "This is too weird." He thought.

The black cat scampered off.

.o.o.o.

A woman in a heavy off-white trench coat and wide brimmed cowboy hat waited outside the library. Her long violate hair hung down around her and covered her right eye, obscuring it from view.

After a moment, a black cat approached her and hopped up into her arms. "Is it done?"

"Meow."

"Excellent, the master will be most pleased with this. This test will be just what we need to find out if HE is the one that we have been preparing for."

"Mew."

"Maybe you're right, we should wait and see what happens first before jumping to conclusions."

.o.o.o.

Maggie walked alongside her grandfather as the two of them spoke.

"Maggie, I want you to answer my question truthfully- speak from your hear. Do you undertand?"

"Yes." Maggie replied.

"Do you want more?"

"Grandfather?" Maggie asked in surprise.

"Do you want more than what this place has to offer?" He asked. "Somehow, when I look into your eyes, I see the glimmer that speaks of the longing for adventure." He explained. "I realized some time ago, that deep down you want more from life, am I incorrect?"

Maggie thought about this for some time and then looked him directly in the eyes. "Yes."

"I thought as much." Her grandfather replied. He stopped and looked at her with a smile. "Than I think it's time for you to set out and just what the world has to offer you."

"Thank you." Maggie replied, and then hugged him.

"But remember, you will always have a home here with us if you want to come back one day." He told her with a gentle smile. He then reached out and brushed a few short locks of dark hair out of her eyes.

.o.o.o.

Vash rounder yet another corner and found himself in a dead-end. "Oh no!" He exclaimed, realizing he was trapped! An impassible barrier stood before him, and behind him was an unstoppable monster made of Paper headed straight for him.

Vash turned to see the monster glaring down at him.

"Beast, withdraw!" Exclaimed a dark haired man who appeared behind the paper monster.

Vash also observed that Meryl was with him as well. He resigned himself to the fact that she would be far more unshakable than he had initially assumed.

"VASH!" She yelled, while gripping his collar and shaking him viciously. "How dare you think that you could give ME the slip!" She yelled. "You're a liability to this entire planet and I'll be damn sure that there are no slip-ups on my watch, understand?"

"Understood." Vash replied.

"Good." Meryl replied, suddenly smoothing over and relaxing. "Are you okay?" She asked in a very maternal manor as she looked him over, dusting him off as she spoke.

Meryl straightened herself out and looked at the bewildered Vash in a professional way and smiled. "I'm happy that we were able to have cleared this little matter up." She began. "Now, we better get going." She added.

A sweat drop formed at the side of Vash's head as he watched her small form depart. Vash then turned to look at the dark-haired man, who was now staring at him with an incredulous glance.

"What!" Vash snapped. "She's my. . ." He paused. "She's my Insurance Girl!" He added haughtily and stomped off.

"More like his wife." Samuel remarked quietly to himself.

.o.o.o.

Vash and Meryl made their way out of the library.

"I arranged rooms for us at a local in for the night, after that, we'll need a new game plan." Meryl spoke.

"Thanks." Vash said dejectedly.

"Don't be so down, you might actually realize one day that having me around might be for your own good." She replied with a impish smile that flattered her smaller fair skinned form.

Vash sighed. "You win, and thanks for helping me."

Meryl smiled proudly. "No problem, it's my duty as a Field Agent to keep you safe." She replied. "But what now?"

Vash shook his head. "Well, I was thinking that we could—"

"Sir." A voice interrupted the gunman.

The two turned around to see the tall slender figure of Maggie looking at them nervously. She was carrying a duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Meryl inquired.

She began to speak, somewhat nervously. "I'm leaving this place," she began. "And I was wondering if I could go with you guys?"

Vash and Meryl exchanged glance with one another and then looked back at the tall girl.

"It could be dangerous." Vash offered.

"I know, but I want to get out and see what the world has to offer me and I thought I could travel with you all." She replied in a hopeful tone.

Vash looked down at Meryl, who simply smiled and nodded her head.

Vash smiled and looked back at Maggie. "Well then, welcome aboard." He announced.

The gunman retrieved his belongings from the corner and the three of them made their way out.

"What were you about to say, Vash?" Meryl asked the gunman.

Vash put his arm around the two girls and smiled, looking out- towards the distant horizon. "Well, I was thinking a little sight-seeing would be in order." He spoke cheerfully.

Meryl smiled gently, while Maggie inwardly sighed smiled- looking forward to the future.

"Sounds like a good plan." Meryl replied.

.o.o.o.

And so. . .

Vash the Stampede (a Wondering Gunman and Adventurer), Meryl "Derringer" Stryfe (the tough little gun-toting Insurance Girl), and Maggie Mui (the shy but formidable Paper Master) set out to see what lie ahead them.

The future would be unknown, as would the perils and thrills that awaited them. But, as long as they endured, nothing would be impossible!

.o.o.o.

The purple haired woman spoke into a communicator. "Yes, sir, he disposed of the creatures just as you predicted. What should we do now?"

"I knew he was the one. For the time being, we must tread carefully." Replied the voice. "Keep a distance for the time being and do not engage him for now."

"Yes, of course, sir." She replied and the communicator clicked off. She then looked down at the black cat laying at her feet. "Well, little Black Cat, we have work to do." And with that, they set out to fulfill their unknown designs. . .

-End of Episode 07-

.o.o.o.

Wow, 1773 words! I can't believe I did it! I sure hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. It think it's the best one yet!

Well, until next time, she you guys around. Oh, and special thanks to everyone who's supported this little story. I promise you guys I'll do my VERY best to not disappoint you.

Thank you.

-Bojack727


	8. Dance Dance, part 1

Well, I made it to the 8th episode and things are still going smoothly. I hope you guys will stick around to see what happens next.

Hopefully, the new cast will work to the benefit of the series.

TRIGUN BETA: Series I

Episode 08: Dance-Dance, part 1

.o.o.o.

Vash stepped up onto the rise and looked off into the distance. He stood atop a grassy hill that overlooked a large valley below. He could see a town in the distance. "Finally!" He remarked.

It was a warm summer day, and Vash had discarded his trademark red coat. He was now simply wearing the clothes he had on underneath- brown trousers, black combat boots, a white dress shirt that had the top two buttons open and a red unbuttoned vast. He had also stuck a white Panama hat over his head to keep the sun off his face.

Meryl appeared beside him, dressed in her usual white and black suit- minus the cloak. Maggie was along side them, dressed in a pair of dark gray slacks and a white blouse with a red ascot tied in the front so that the red lengths were visible from under the wide collar. The outfit was completed with a pair of fetchingly incongruous white tennis shoes.

"What is it Vash?" Meryl asked.

"Look, there's a town down there." Vash said, pointing down at the valley. "I'm not too sure on the name, though." He admitted.

Maggie pulled a small book out of her duffle bag. "According to this Atlas, this place is called 'De Lorna' and it's a small farming village." Maggie read out loud.

Vash smiled at her. "See, I knew it was a good idea to bring you along." He said with a smile that made Maggie smile weakly and blush a cute pink tone that complemented her light skin.

Maggie slipped her book back into her duffle bag and then got back up onto her feat.

"Not exactly a Mecca of technological wonder, but it certainly possesses a certain charm of its own." Meryl remarked.

"Then let's go!" Vash exclaimed happily.

.o.o.o.

The three of them entered the village square, where there appeared to be some kind of festival going on.

"This looks like a nice place, all in all." Vash remarked. "We might as well find an inn for the night and enjoy the stay."

"I'll go find one." Meryl remarked. "Come on Maggie." She said gently. The two females departed.

Meryl felt oddly at ease around this new girl, something about her seemed familiar and comforting, like it was meant to be. . .

Vash then turned to observe the area.

.o.o.o.

Vash casually strolled around, looking at the various banners. One caught his eye for some reason. "Dance Contest." He read. He then looked over at several couples of what must have been dancers. Attractive men and women in flashy clothes.

But, what truly caught his eye was the sight of a sad-looking girl sitting alone on a bench.

"What's up?"

The girl looked up to see the tall, smiling figure looking down at her warmly. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Vash sat down beside her. "You know, I close friend of mine once said that faces weren't meant for frowning," He began, and then smiled at her and leaned forward a bit. "Especially a cute face like yours."

She was fair skinned with brown hair and dark eyes, and wearing a simple green dress and sandals, with her hair tied at the top.

The girl blushed and looked away. "T-t-thank you." She stuttered.

Vash smiled, watching her look away, but he could see the corner of her lips curving into a slight smile. "Now that's better." Vash remarked. "By the way, my name is Vash, what's yours?"

The girl turned around and smiled at him. "My name is Mina."

"That's a nice name." Vash answered. "So what's bothering you?" He asked.

Mina looked at him and her face trembled slightly. "I can't dance."

Vash fell over. He quickly pulled himself back up. "Wait now, I can't dance either, but it's not something to cry about."

"No!" She cried out. "I KNOW how to dance, but I'm not being allowed to dance in the competition."

"Oh, why?"

The girl looked at him weekly. "Rula said that if I did, something awful will happen to me."

.o.o.o.

Meryl returned to where Maggie was standing, waiting silently for her.

"I got the rooms; you don't mind bunking with me again, do you?" Meryl asked.

Maggie shook her head slightly and Meryl smiled.

.o.o.o.

"Who's Rula?"

"The mayor's daughter." Mina replied simply.

Vash sighed. "Let me guess, she's using her position as his daughter to bully you out?"

"Yes."

"She's nothing more than a simple bully, but you can't let her push you around." He paused. "You have to go into this competition."

Mina stood up and looked at him. "Rula's not just a bully, she's twisted and dangerous."

Vash stood up and looked at her seriously. "Don't worry about Rula. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

"How?" The Girl asked uneasily.

Vash smiled confidently. "Because I'm Vash the Stampede."

-End of Chapter 8-


	9. Dance Dance, part 2

TRIGUN BETA: Series I  
Written by Seras B. North

Episode 08: Dance-Dance, part 2

**.o.o.o.**

"Who's Rula?" Vash asked in a confused tone.

"The mayor's daughter." Mina replied simply.

Vash sighed. "Let me guess, she's using her position as his daughter to bully you out?"

"Yes."

"I bet she's been doing things like this for a long time now, and you're probably not the only person she's pushed around." Vash remarked. "She's nothing more than a simple bully, but you can't let her push you around." He paused. "You have to go into this competition."

Mina stood up and looked at him. "Rula's not just a bully, she's twisted and dangerous."

Vash stood up and looked at her seriously. "Don't worry about Rula. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

"How?" The Girl asked uneasily.

Vash smiled confidently. "Because I'm Vash the Stampede."

**.o.o.o.**

"And you say that this outsider has talked that annoying little girl into coming back into the contest?"

"Yes, lady Rula." Replied the servant. He looked nervously at the tall young woman wearing a dark blue dress.

Rula flicked back her dark hair and frowned. "How dare he interfere!" She exclaimed. "These outsiders with there basil customs have no respect for our ways!" She fumed "We'll just have to make sure that they both live to regret this." She reasoned.

**.o.o.o.**

Meryl and Maggie walked up to where Vash was; he seemed to be sitting on a bench, conversing with some girl who was trying out various dance moves. The different poses would be answered with a nod or a few words from Vash.

"What's going on here?" Meryl asked as she appeared beside him.

Maggie stayed silent.

Vash tipped his hat up and looked over his shoulder at her and smiled politely. "I'm helping Mina work out her routine for the upcoming dance contest."

The insurance girl sighed. "And do you actually know anything about dancing?"

Vash just smiled again. "That's the best part, she already knows a whole lot, so I'm just here to support her and offer my advice when I can."

"And how did you get yourself into this in the first place?"

"Well," Vash began. "Someone is trying to scare her out of the tournament, and I'm here to see that she won't be pushed around."

Meryl smiled slightly. "How gallant of you." She remarked.

Mina walked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm Mina." She said, introducing herself. "You must be a friend of Vash, right?" She asked innocently.

Meryl shrugged. "You could say that."

Maggie continued to stand and silently listen to the other two talk. But as she stood there, she began to sense something. "Hmm?" She looked around, feeling uneasy.

Vash looked at the tall girl, noticing her strange glance that seemed to shoot off into nowhere. "Hey, Maggie, is something wrong?" He asked.

SNAP

Vash stood up and looked around. "Now, I know I heard something." He remarked.

Maggie looked up and saw a stone pillar tilting to one side. "Look out!" She yelled.

Vash and the others looked up to see the massive column tip and fall forwards, towards them.

But nothing happened.

Vash and Meryl and Mina looked up and saw what appeared to be some kind of robot made of paper holding the column up.

Vash looked over at Maggie, who had her arm held out and appeared to be concentrating on something. "Wow, so that's the true power of a paper master." He exclaimed.

"That was close." Meryl remarked as she dusted herself off.

"Yeah, too close." Vash replied. He frowned as he got back onto his feet. "That was no accident, someone meant for that to happen."

"What are you saying, Vash?" Meryl demanded.

Vash looked at her. "It seems now that this Rula is more than just a bully, she's crazy and willing to kill to get what she wants."

**.o.o.o.**

Vash and Mina sat in the small room, across from an older matriarchal woman with wispy faded blond hair, mixed with strands of ivory white. The woman wore a light blue coat and a grey dress.

"I see." She remarked knowingly. "You're problem touches my heart, and I can see in your eyes great skill, but I can make your form perfect."

Mina beamed. "Oh thank you, Lady Edna!"

"And now, Mr. Vash." She began. "I sense that you're not just a dancing enthusiast, now are you?"

"Excuse me?" The gunman asked in confusion.

"I think you fancy yourself to be some king of wondering hero- a paladin if you like." Edna offered.

"Well, I never thought about it that way." Vash replied with a awkward smile.

The older woman smiled. "I'll begin training this girl, but I think it would be best if you kept on eye on this Rula woman- to make sure that she does not move to harm her again."

Vash nodded.

"Oh, and another thing."

"Yes."

Edna smiled at him and leaned forward a bit. "You'll have to be her dance partner!"

End of Chapter 9-


	10. Dance Dance, part 3

**TRIGUN BETA: Series 1  
**Episode 010: Dance-Dance, part 3

**.o.o.o.**

"Oh, and another thing," The older woman began to say to the two sat before her, speaking in her matriarchal tone.

"Yes?" Vash replied after a moment of disconcerting silence between them.

Edna smiled at him and leaned forward a bit. "You'll have to be her dance partner!"

Vash became deathly quiet and then suddenly fell over.

"Oh my." Edna remarked.

"Mr. Vash!" Mina exclaimed.

**.o.o.o.**

Vash and Mina walked along the quiet country road. Vash suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Vash?" Mina asked.

He looked down at her and frowned. "I just got a strange feeling, like someone just walked over my grave."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure," Vash began. "Something just doesn't feel right." He added. "I mean, for instance, look around- where are all the birds?" He asked, gesturing towards the nearby cornfields.

Mina smiled and pointed off at something that rose up above the corn rows. "What about the Scarecrow?" She offered, holding up her hand and pointing at a figure raised up on a t-shaped wooden support and dressed in a old worn out coat and trousers with a beaten up hat pulled down in front of his stitched-up face.

Vash smiled at her. "Yes, that must be it." He replied. The two went on walking.

_"But a scarecrow shouldn't be that effective. . ."_ Vash thought to himself as he went on his way.

The two began to vanish off into the distance. The wind rustled the tattered clothes the scarecrow. After a few silent moments, it lifted its head up and looked in the direction that Vash and Mina had gone. A soft chuckle emerged from its concealed face.

**.o.o.o.**

Rula looked grimly at her underling standing before her. "Now, I do hope that you understand what you have to do?" She asked sternly.

The man gulped. "But, Miss Rula, are sure its really necessary to do this, I mean this is just a—"

"Silence!" The woman exclaimed. "Do you think I plan to spend my entire life as the daughter of a mayor of some town in the middle of nowhere?" She asked without really caring for an answer. "I'm going places and this girl is just another obstacle in the way of achieving my goals!" She exclaimed.

"Now go!" She instructed him. After the man obediently left, she sat down in a chair and looked into a large vanity mirror.

"You control these locals with such ease, my dear Rula." A slightly husky yet distinctly feminine voice remarked from behind her.

"You?" Rula replied when she saw the figure of a tall woman with lilac-colored hair, wearing a long tan coat and a wide brimmed cowboy hat standing beside her own reflection. "Miss Dominique. . ."

"Sorry to barge in on you like this." She offered soothingly.

The other woman placed a hand on her shoulder. Rula sighed. "But this is no where close to what I truly deserve. I know I'm destined for bigger and better things in this world." She replied. "Somewhere, out there, there is a world ripe for the taking."

The woman smiled. "And if you fulfill you're side of the bargain, then my people will see to that your wildest dreams are realized."

Dominique leaned in and looked her in the eyes. "The world my people represent is a place where only the strong will survive, and you have a ruthlessness that we have been searching for someone like you." Dominique offered.

Rula smiled at the other woman's words. She sighed as Dominique place a hand on her cheek. "Dominique?" she asked nervously.

The tall woman smiled at her nervousness and leaned in closer to her face, their noses almost touching. "And I can personally give you something as well." She said simply and pressed her lips against the other girl's.

Rula tensed for a moment, but eased into the action- somehow, it seemed so natural and perfect.

Dominique smiled inwardly to herself. She loved the way women reacted to her advanced like this.

**.o.o.o.**

Vash waived Mina goodbye with a wistful smile and then turned to see the tall slender form of his new friend walked up to him.

Vash eyes the rectangular box she held under her arm. "What you got there, Miss Maggie?" He asked with his usual brackish charm.

She blushed slightly at his words and then looked back at him with a faint, but sincere smile. "I bought a scarf." She offered in her soft steady voice.

Vash smiled. "But it's still the middle of summer." He reasoned.

Maggie smiled with a blush. "But it will be cold eventually, and besides, it's not just a regular scarf- its special." She finished with a hint of pride in her gentle tone.

Vash smiled. "I suppose you're right," he offered. "I can't wait to see you where when the cooler days role around."

Maggie nodded and blushed. Then, a tangible silence fell between them as they walked along.

The two walked for a while back to town.

"Maggie?" Vash began.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Are you happy with us?" He asked as the walked side-by-side in the dimming light.

"Yes, very much," she replied."Thanks to you, I'm finally experiencing what life is truly about." Maggieadded thoughtfully. She then stopped and looked up at the darkening sky. "My mother died in birth and my father devoted his life to the library, so I decided to remain as he got older and help him take care of it." She explained.

Vash nodded thoughtfully.

"But, one day, his health caught up with him and he died, leaving me alone." The tall girl added. "As for why I stayed there," she began, answering the tall gunman's question before he could ask it.

"That library had become the thing that defined me as a person, and I believed that if I stayed, then I would always have a part of my father with me." She paused. "But we all must move on some day and make a place in this world for ourselves."

Vash nodded and smiled. "Maggie, objects don't give us kinship, it's the happy memories inside us that keep the ones we love alive forever." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The girl blushed and nodded her head. "Thank you, Vash," she began. "Thank you for showing me how to live."

**.o.o.o.**

Meryl greeted the two at the outskirts of town with a smile and the three of them ventured back into the town. The last shred of the light from the setting suns on their backs.

A figure in tattered old coat and hat, with bits of straw walked up and watched them from the shadows, standing behind a short picket fence. He placed a gloved hand on the fence and watched them, his eyes following them from deep with in the stitched leather mask on his face. "Foolish Vash, if only you knew what you were getting yourself into. . ."

( - End of Episode 9 - )

**.o.o.o.**


	11. Dance Dance, part 4

TRIGUN BETA: Series 1  
Episode 011: Dance Dance, part 4

**.o.o.o.**

Miller walked through the cornfields quietly, it was still early in the morning, but the workers and he were already busy tending the crops. He looked to the side as a teenage boy ran up to him. "What is it, Rufus?" He asked dryly.

"Boss, the scarecrow, it's gone!" Exclaimed the young man frantically.

Miller sighed. "Damned punk kids, vandalizing my property." He remarked. "Well go look around for the thing and see if anyone can find it. He pulled the pipe out of his mouth and swore.

"Right boss." Rufus nodded and ran off.

"These kids today, they have no respect for their elders." He thought out loud as he chewed on the end o his pipe.

**.o.o.o.**

In one of the halls of the mayor's house, Rula and a man spoke candidly about dark plots. Rula was standing before him, wearing her house robe and generally looking unhappy- though this was nothing out of the ordinary for her.

Rula listened as her 'employee' informed her of the progress of her plan. "I want you to make sure that nothing goes wrong." She explained. "I will not allow someone to cross me and get away with it."

"Miss Rula, are you sure that this is all necessary?" He asked uneasily.

Rula sighed. "Of course it is, I have plans, and I'm not going to allow that girl to stop me before I even get started, now go do your job."

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded and walked away as the woman watched him disappear around a corner.

She turned away and walked back into her room and down on the bed.

"You're too good for this place, love." Said a familiar husky voice.

Rula looked over her shoulder and spotted the form of the woman next to her. Dominique smiled back at her, her face partially obscured by the long locks that seemed to permanently hang over her right eye.

"You're destined for so much more, and my people can give you the power that you deserve." She explained. "Once the deal is fulfilled in blood, we will be ready to leave this town." Dominique smiled attractively at her again.

Rula relaxed slightly. "I always knew, somehow, that this wasn't the life I was meant to live." She exclaimed. "And now I know that I was right." She added.

Dominique placed her hands on either shoulder of the other woman and smiled. "They suspect nothing, so now we can rest and prepare for tomorrow's event."

"Yes, they'll never know what hit them."

Dominique smiled and kissed her again.

**.o.o.o.**

Rufus walked silently between the rows of corn as he continued to search for the missing scarecrow. He stopped when he spotted a pair of feet sticking out from around the corner. He rushed over to them, only to find the dead body of one of the other farm hands.

"What the hell. . ." He murmured in shock as he stepped back. He turned to go get help, but was stopped when he found the scarecrow standing in front on him. "Oh my god!"

The Scarecrow descended upon him.

**.o.o.o.**

Maggie and Meryl waited outside the pavilion, where the dancing contest was to be held. Both the tall quiet girl and shorter, and livelier, one kept a close watch on things.

"Something feels wrong with this situation." Maggie remarked.

Meryl smiled. "Well of course it does," she replied. "If Vash is here, then there's going to be a lot of mayhem."

The tall girl shook her head. "No, it's different, somehow I have a feeling that we're missing something that's right in front of us." She tightened her fist and stuck into her coat pocket, feeling around for the familiar form of paper in it.

Meryl frowned. "Well, I hope that that's not the case," She remarked. "We have enough trouble keeping an eye on Vash, let alone outside problems."

**.o.o.o.**

Miller continued walking along the path that dissected the field down the middle. He stopped when he spotted something. The scarecrow was back on it post.

He walked up closer, observing the effigy, as it was tied to its cross-like holding place. However, he then noticed something odd. He looked closer and spotted blood running down the post and followed the trail up to its source.

The scarecrow was bleeding!

"What in the name of hell!" He yelled as he took a step back and bumped into something. Thinking it was Rufus or one of the others, he swung around to say something, but stopped when he was instead confronted with the image of a perfect stranger.

"Who are you?"

The man was tall with blue hair that covered his left eye, while the remaining visible was a distinctive piercing yellow color. He was covered in a thick black cloak with the collar upturned, lending him a distinctly gothic look.

"My name is unimportant." He replied. He then looked up at the 'new' scarecrow. "I see you have found my little project, not a bad piece of work if I say so myself." He continued.

Miller was frozen in his tracks; it was as if the man was holding him in place somehow.

The stranger walked right up to him and smiled and then placed a hand on his forehead. "Regular killing is so boring after the first few times, I think that I'll show you something a little different."

Miller fell onto his knees and his pipe fell out of his mouth.

The man looked down at him. "Do you know what real fear is?"

**.o.o.o.**

Vash suddenly felt a chill run through him. He had been sitting outside of Edna's school of dancing while Mina trained.

"What's happening here, what's going on?" Vash said as he got to his feet and looked around. "No, it can't be him, he can't actually be here." He thought as he looked around. "I have to go get the girls and tell them about this." He reasoned and ran off

**.o.o.o.**

Meryl and Maggie walked down the streets of the town, when the noticed that Vash was running up to them, without his coat or hat.

"Vash, what's going on here?" Meryl exclaimed.

The tall gunman stopped before them and frowned. "I think something terrible is going to happen."

Meryl smiled oddly. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit over just a bad feeling?"

He shook his head. "No, I wish I was wrong, but" he paused. "The last time I felt something like this, a lot of people died."

(- End of Episode 11 -)

**.o.o.o.**

Well, I hoped this chapter wasn't so bad of read for you guys. I'll see you all later.


	12. Dance Dance, part 5

TRIGUN BETA: Series 1  
Episode 012: Dance Dance, part 5

.o.o.o.

Bert made his way out of the house, carrying the package that Rula had instructed him to take.

But then, something struck him from behind.

Legato lowered his hand and looked down at the man. He reached down and picked up the box. "Soon now, Vash, soon everything will come to completion." He remarked to himself.

.o.o.o.

"What do you mean, Vash?" Maggie asked him.

"The last time I had this kind of feeling, a lot of innocent people died." He explained. "It's a strange faceless presence- but it is evil."

"Evil!" Meryl exclaimed. "I can't believe this, just as I was beginning to think that you weren't the person I'd read about, you tell me this."

Vash shook his head. "I won't deny that trouble follows me, I've tried to do the right thing, but things have a way of going wrong, Meryl." He explained.

The short girl shook her head. "No, I refuse to accept this!" She declared. "We can't just let fear rule our lives, we have to do something."

"No, I have to do something- you two are not involved in this." Vash corrected.

Meryl scowled at him and pointed a finger at him. "Listen to me, we're in this together, it's my job to follow you- and do whatever it takes to keep you out of trouble, so I'm not going anywhere!"

Maggie nodded. "I'm staying too; I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you." She added with a gentle smile.

Vash looked first at the short dark-haired girl with the deep gray eyes and then at the tall girl with the thoughtful magenta eyes and the thick dark hair. He smiled at both of them and then wiped his eyes.

"Vash?" Meryl asked suddenly.

He cleared his eyes and looked over at them. "Sorry to worry you, I'm just not used to people being concerned for me." He admitted. "Before I met you two, I was alone, but now I have others to live for." He added.

Meryl sighed. "Oh Vash. . ." She thought, repressing to the urge to take his hand.

Maggie blushed at the words and stuffed her hands into her pockets of her long dark brown coat.

Vash looked off into the horizon quietly. "Tomorrow is the big day; we have to be ready for anything." He remarked cryptically to the girls.

Meryl reached out, feeling for the familiar form of her Derringers inside her coat.

.o.o.o.

Vash waited in the Pavilion for the others. He turned around and spotted Mina approaching him.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're here." He remarked to her.

.o.o.o.

The man ran frantically into the town. "Everyone, something happened down at Miller's farm!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on, Hooper?" The Mayor asked.

"Sir," he gasped. "They're all dead!"

Everyone became deathly silent.

"What in the hell did you just say!" The Mayor demanded.

"Dead, all of 'em- one of them was even nailed up on the scaffold like a scarecrow—"

The mayor ran out into the open. "Everyone remain calm!" He exclaimed. He then turned to Hooper. "Damnit man, calm down!"

"And Miller, oh god—"

"What about him!" The Mayor demanded, grabbing onto him by the collars.

"His face, it looked like he died of fright!"

The Mayor released him and stepped back. "Get Rula. . ." He told someone nearby.

Nearby, a woman with dark purple hair smiled to herself.

.o.o.o.

Vash was busy talking with Meryl and Maggie, when Mina looked over and saw a little girl walk up to her.

She turned and smiled down at the child, who- in turn- handed her a bouquet a flowers. "Oh, they're so pretty, who are they from?" She asked.

The girl smiled. "From a secret admirer who wishes you good luck."

"Thank you." Mina replied.

.o.o.o.

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

The man shook his head. "Sir, I checked her room and she wasn't there."

The mayor looked away. "There's a killer lurking around and no one knows where my daughter is!" He exclaimed. "What's going on. . .?"

.o.o.o.

Vash suddenly froze as a strange sensation shot down his spine. He turned around and saw Mina standing a few meters away, holding a cluster of flowers in her arms. "No…" he remarked.

He started to run towards her, but there was a bright flash of light and everything fell into a panic.

Vash was face down on the ground, under the covering of the pavilion. He finally lifted his head up and peered over towards the source of the blast. "Oh my god. . ."

He then rolled onto his back and reached into his coat. He sat up, holding his gun in his hand. He looked over and saw a small girl with blond hair and wearing a pink dress smiling at him, but there was something around her, like a shadow. Vash drew the gun on her.

Meryl gasped. "Vash, what the hell are you doing!"

"QUIET!" Vash yelled. "He aimed the gun at her head. "What are you, and why are you doing this?"

The girl smiled.

"Vash, are you crazy, you're going to shoot a little girl!" Meryl exclaimed, and stepped forward. But Maggie stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No Meryl, he's right- that girl is not normal."

Vash narrowed his eyes. "Answer me!"

_"Or what, you'll shoot me?"_ The Girl asked in a strange disembodied voice. _"Go ahead, I'm just borrowing her body for a little while, and I've finished what I came here to do."_

"Why are you doing this?"

She smiled. _"Vash, you know so little of the way the world really works, humans were never meant to have the kind of power they have, so we are setting things right, starting it all over."_ She paused. _"As for this little outing, well we just wanted to let you know we exist and that we will be watching you."_ She smiled and waived at him.

Vash drew the gun back and sighed, as the girl fell unconscious. "They're gone."

He put his gun away and crawled over the child and picked her up. He walked over to Maggie and handed her to the tall woman.

It took very little to discern from Mina's motionless form, what had happened to her. Maggie and Meryl walked up beside him.

"They killed her, and…" He paused.

Just then someone rushed in and finished what Vash was about to say.

'Rula is dead.' Was the simple statement.

A single word kept resonating through his head. Over and over, the word flickered before his thoughts.

_'Legato. . .'_

(- End of Chapter 12 -)

.o.o.o.

The story will return soon in the next block of episodes. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
